


Just A Perfect Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Food, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Snack/Snacks, Soft Drinks, Soft Drinks/Sodas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve needs some cheering up, Danny & the kids went to do just that, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just A Perfect Day:

*Summary: Steve needs some cheering up, Danny & the kids went to do just that, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling sad, & low about his future, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, He didn’t know what to do. The Five-O Commander was at a lost, Cause for the first time, He didn’t know what to do.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his partner, & lover. He knew that he was trying to figure stuff out, & needed space. But, He decided to not let him be alone for too long, & he got his children involved.

 

Steve had some sodas, beers, & snacks out, He expects Danny, & his kids to stop by, The Hunky Brunette knew, that his lover wouldn’t follow his orders. He just wallowed in self pity for awhile. The Former Seal is gonna go on living, & not let this ruin his life.

 

Danny took a look at his lover, when he & his kids got there. The Blond was glad that he got there, & he urged his kids on. They went to see him on the beach, where the mood had changed.

 

They ended up having fun, & enjoyed being a family, spending time together. The Loudmouth Detective said, “You are okay, Babe ?”, Steve just nodded, & said, “Just a perfect day, Thanks to you”, They shared a kiss, & focused their attention back on their family.

 

The End.


End file.
